


Crushes

by klfette



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, F/F, First Crush, middle school age romances are kinda weird, oh god lots of blushing why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette
Summary: Webby's pretty new to the world of relationships.(or: i cant be the only person that ships this why is there no tag yet)





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so i can't really write romance very well bc im not very good at it irl but there's no content for this ship and i was forced to make it myself. ha. yeah.
> 
> idk why i finished it now bc it's like 11:30 on a school night but dangit i did it. enjoy.

Webby isn't 100% sure why she said yes when Lena invited her to the party. They'd known each other for all of 10 minutes, and while Lena was awesome, Webby has common sense. You don't go with strangers to random places even if they are really funny and cool (and have a face that you can't help but look at). But something about Lena made Webby's stomach churn and leap whenever she spoke. Lena made Webby want to laugh at any joke she made (even the bad ones) and impress her. Webby'd never met anyone like that before. Of course, she only knew a few other girls her age.

But it was still different. Something about Lena just didn't feel like any other relationship she'd had.

~~

"Ugh, what is it about having a crush that makes TV girls abandon all common sense?" Webby complained, rolling her eyes at the tween-age sitcom playing on the television. Those things were so unrealistic.

"What, you've never had a crush before?" Louie asked. "Crushes make you stupid."

Webby scoffed, expecting the other boys to retaliate, but they were nodding in agreement. "Yup." Dewey laughed. "Remember when Huey got a crush on that one girl in history class and he decided to ask her out even though he didn't even know her name? And then she walked away right while he was asking?"

Louie laughed, but Huey just grumbled, "Don't remind me." and buried his face in his hands.

"I mean, I guess I haven't really hung out with many boys. Like, you guys are the first that I've carried full conversations with." Webby shrugged. "What's it like having a crush anyway? Why does it make you dumb?"

"I dunno. You can't really explain it. I guess it's sorta like the person seems magnetic or something. Like they make you all nervous and give you butterflies. And it seems like everything they do sticks in your head." Huey said. 

"Huh." Webby said softly.

~~

"Lena, have you had a crush before?" Webby asked, trying not to let her worry and optimism into her voice. The two girls were laying on the couch watching TV, not quite close enough that they were touching, but close enough that they could if they wanted to. "Or dated someone? You seem like you're experienced with that sort of stuff."

"Yeah, not a whole lot, but a little. Why?" Lena turned away from the screen and stared directly at Webby. "Need love advice?" 

Warmth rushed to Webby's cheeks and she oh-so-casually turned towards the TV in an effort to hide her blush. "N-no! Just, uh, curious." A nervous ball settled in her stomach and more than anything, Webby regretted bringing it up. When Lena didn't respond immediately, she prayed that the subject would be dropped

The silence lasted for all of two seconds before Lena broke it. "It's one of the triplets, isn't it?" Webby opened her mouth to protest, but Lena cut her off. "Wait, lemme guess. Dewey! No, wait, Louie. You seem like the type to go for the bad boy."

Webby squawked in indignation. "No! The boys are nice but I don't like them that way!" Webby covered her face in her hands. "Nevermind. Let's just drop it."

Lena chuckled. "No, I gotta know now!" Lena paused to think. "Uh... who else do you know that's your age? Like, it's pretty much just me, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. You don't really know that many people." Lena's face dawned with realization. "Oh my god. Is it me?"

Webby's face grew redder and she pulled her knees up to her body. She nodded behind her hands, and braced herself for the inevitable rejection. At this point, she wanted more than anything to just dissolve into the suede fabric of the couch. Why did she decide to bring this up? In what universe was that a good idea? 

To her surprise, Lena placed a hand on her shoulder, and Webby looked up from behind her hands. Lena was smiling gently. "Hey, it's okay. I like you too." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

Webby perked up a little. "You do? Really? Not just messing with me?"

"Definitely not. You're like, super fun to talk to, and you're cute." Lena grinned. "Though, in general, you shouldn't ask your crush about dating unless you're ready for an answer and not just gonna chicken out." 

Webby giggled. "I'll keep that in mind next time." 

"Eh, for a first try it wasn't so bad." Webby laughed again. She then heard Lena take in a breath unusually quickly, and then she felt the tip of a bill on her cheek for a split second before it pulled away.

Webby started a little. She stared at Lena, who now sported a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "What was that for?"

Lena's blush deepened. "Cause you were doing that thing where you act really sweet. Sorry, I was being dumb."

"No, it's fine." Webby objected. "I really don't mind."

They were both silent for a second, Lena's hand on Webby's shoulder, the TV quietly buzzing in the background. It wasn't quite an awkward silence, but it'd get there soon if nobody started talking within the next ten seconds or so. 

"C'mon. Let's go get a snack or something." Webby slowly slid off the couch. "And, I don't know, we can talk."

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just realized that i spent a full hour writing a romance-ish story about cartoon ducks. eh, i could be doing drugs so it's not the worst thing ever.


End file.
